is it time to go?
by karlasfriskole
Summary: Rose saves Dimitris life in battle. but she gets injured, and just as they are about to find Lissa, another Strigoi attack them. will she hang on to life, or will she selflessly let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, so this will be a three chapter (maybe four, im not sure) story, where you will see the same scenes from different peoples point of view. I almost cried writing it, so I hope you can feel my emotions. Please review if you liked it! It's been long since I enjoyed writing something as much as I enjoyed this.**

1.

Rose pov:

I was running faster than I ever had before. I don't know if it was the adrenaline, or just the sight of Dimitri, battling one of the too many Strigoi. As I got closer, I spotted one that was sneaking up on him from behind. "Dimitri, watch out!" I yelled, and our eyes met. When he had heard my voice, his eyes had been filled with worry. I knew he didn't like that I was in a dangerous situation like this, but I didn't care. I couldn't. if I didn't help him, he might die. Or worse, become one of them.

I thought back of the conversation we had had in the buss, before we knew that Victor Dashkov was a messed up bastard, who wanted to use Lissa. We had agreed that if either one of us got turned into one of them, we wanted someone to kill us.

Right before I reached him, the Strigoi from behind attacked, and I could see that he couldn't parry it. Without even thinking, I threw myself into the Strigoi's side with all the power I could manage. My shoulder collided with the creature, and I send it stumbling to the ground. I grabbed for my silver stake to stake it, only to realize with horror that it was gone. I must have dropped it when I hit the Strigoi, and I couldn't see it. Before I had time to react, the Strigoi jumped me, and knocked me to the ground. I was close enough to Dimitri, to be able to see his face, and I took a quick glance at him. Here were fighting his own two Strigoi, and I knew that he'd be dead now, if I hadn't jumped the one that was going to kill him.

That thought send a wave of warmth through me. For once had I been able to save him, instead of him, saving me all the time. But my little thought-stream was quickly cut off, when the Strigoi attacked me. I hadn't been able to get up, before it was on top of me, holding me down against the ground, with it's strength and weight. I looked at it, as I tried to fight my way out of it's grip. It was a woman, a lot older than was about my mom's age I think. She had short, black hair, and she was strong, but not in the way Strigoi usually were strong. No, this woman were once a dhampir. I could see it. That thought knocked me out of it for a split second, but that was all the Strigoi woman needed. She lunged out against me, and as I held my hand up to protect me, I let go of her hand, that I had been holding down. She buried her teeth deep in my wrist, and I screamed. But not for long, because the woman had quickly cut off my scream, by grabbing my neck with the hand that I had let go of. Dammit. Was this how I was going to die? Well, it wasn't such an unusual death for a guardian, but I couldn't die now. Dimitri and I had just acknowledged our feelings, and even though it wasn't going to be easy, it was the thing in the world I wanted the most. The sparkle in his dark brown eyes, that he always got when he laughed or smiled, came to my mind.

At least I would be dying, trying to save him, and that was the best death I could think of. That, and if I was protecting Lissa. That was the only other death I could have forgiven myself for.

Because believe me, I wanted to live. More than anything. And hell I struggled against the Strigoi woman. Suddenly, she let go of my wrist, and I almost felt a little relief. But that only lasted until her hand let go of my neck, and was shortly after assisted by her teeth. I screamed, and this time there was nothing to cut me off. I heard Dimitri yell my name behind me, and it gave me more strength to fight. But even a shadow-kissed guardian knows when their life is about to be over, and I knew mine almost was. Even if someone managed to get her off of me, I would have lost too much blood to survive this. There was no chance anymore.

Suddenly, the weight on top of me vanished, and I heard the hissing scream, when someone stabbed her. Then it went quiet.

I managed to tilt onto my side, and saw Dimitri. He was alive. A vague feeling of relief and happiness shot through me, but I was too weak to do anything but smile, and reach out for him. He had been the one who had stabbed to Strigoi woman, and now he rushed to my side. He lifted me up into his arms, and I put my hand on his cheek. Then I did something reckless. I did it because I was afraid it might be my last chance to do it, and because I was me. Reckless was my middle name. I kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, and I did everything I could to tell him through it that I loved him, with a hidden sorrow to it. I broke it, and looked at him. "I am so, so sorry. Look out for Lissa for me, will you? She will need you. And Christian. Make… make sure he… is safe" my voice got weaker and lower constantly, and I felt how life was seeping away from me, but I held on with all my power. "no, don't say that. You will be looking out for Lissa, and Christian. You're going to be okay, Roza. You'll be okay." He brushed the hair out of my face, and despite the pain, I enjoyed the sensation of his touch. "I love you" I whispered. Tears came to his eyes. "I love you too. Hang on, Roza. Please." It send shock waves of pain, when he started running, but I grinded my teeth together, and held in the cries. Every inch of my body hurt. From the fall on the hard stones, but mostly from the blood loss. I suddenly felt really tired. Like every muscle in my body desperately needed to sleep. Maybe, if I took a nap, it would hurt less when I woke up. It was Dimitri's voice, that pulled me out. "No, Roza. Stay with me. More than ever, stay with me." He sounded desperate, and I was about to make a sarcastic comment, when I realized that it would about **my own** death. And that was just too much even for me. Instead, I put my hand on top of his. "where… are you… taking me?" I mumbled. My face was starting to feel numb, and it was tingling in my fingertips. My head felt light, and it was like the only thing that held me here, was him. His dark, warm and oh so worried eyes were tying me to this place. "To Lissa." Even in the state I was in now, I tried my best to refuse. But he just shook his head. "She is the only one that will be able to save you. I can't let you go Roza. And you know she will never forgive me if I don't bring you to her. If you don't let me, she wont forgive you eith-"

He didn't finish his sentence, because from the side, a Strigoi lunged right into us. It knocked Dimitri (and me too) over. My vision went blurry, and I fought to clear it. When I succeeded I saw with a new kind of horror, that Dimitri was still on the ground, and that must mean he was slightly unconscious. Not enough to not be able to sense anything around him, but he couldn't fight. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what I could do. But as the Strigoi lunged towards him again, to eliminate the threat, I suddenly knew exactly what to do. I knew that I was going to die anyway, so I managed all I had, and got up on shaking legs, and threw myself in front of him as a human shield. I was determined that only one of us had to die tonight, and it couldn't be him. He had to live, if not for himself, then for me. I heard a scream and a yell at the same time, and right before the Strigoi hit me, I felt a huge amount of fear from Lissa, and I knew that she was watching what was happening. To my relief, she was frozen in her place by fear, so she wouldn't endanger herself. The yell had come from Dimitri. Had was trying desperately to get up, but he failed twice.

Strigoi smashed into me, and we both fell to the ground, and I weakly held on to it. I tuned my head, to look at Dimitri. Fear for my life, sorrow and love radiated from him, and I send him a small smile, before I threw myself to the side, dragging the Strigoi with me. It hissed at me, and I pulled myself as close to it as I could, so it couldn't bite me. Unfortunately, there was still one thing it could do. It could break every bone in my body. And apparently it chose to do the last option.

It smashed itself against the ground, and I screamed. In my mind, I could hear Lissa scream along with me. Now that I was down here, trapped by it, I knew I had no chance at all of surviving.

I saw in a kind of slow motion, that the Strigoi sat up, but just enough to be able to get its hands around my neck. I heard Dimitri scream "No!", and then I weirdly enough heard the snap as the Strigoi snapped my neck. The last thing I sensed was that the Strigoi was gone, and warm, comforting hands held my head. Then it went dark.

I didn't know how, but I all out of a sudden, I stood in the middle of the schools front yard, and it was summer. A little away, stood Mason. Happiness gushed through me. "Mason!" I ran to him, and he smiled as I threw myself into his arms. I hugged him tightly. " How is it summer? It is winter at school." I asked him. "We are in the limbo between life and death. If you stay here, it is still possible for Lissa to get you back, but you know how much it will take on her. If you come with me, it will be over. But if you hang on, you know what the risk will be." I looked at him. I knew what he meant, but I had to say it. "She might go insane and kill herself. Or die trying to save me." He nodded. "Is it really time to go, Mace. I have barely lived." But I already knew the answer. It was time to go. I inhaled deeply, and then I took Masons hand. Right before we started walking, I saw something. "I just have to go see what it is." I pointed at it, and Mason nodded. I let go of his hand, and ran to what seemed to be a window in the air. I went through it, and now I stood beside my own body, looking at myself and the people around me. Lissa was concentrated on trying to bring me back, and I saw tears on her cheeks. She must be the one who had opened the window. I suddenly knew exactly what to do. I walked the few steps over to Christian, who had now joined the crowd of people staring at my almost dead body, and wrapped my arms around him, sending energy out, so he could feel that I was there. He looked right at me without seeing me "Rose?" he whispered. I finished hugging him, and found it harder than I thought I would to let go of him. "goodbye Christian. I will miss you" I said, and I meant it. I knew from the look on his face, that he somehow could hear me, as the only one. "no, Rose, you have to stay" he whispered to the air. "I cant. If she works so hard that it can make me able to return, she could die. I cant risk it." She looked at where he thought I was, with surprise. "you are willing to die for her." I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "yes, of course. Watch over her, Chris. Watch over her, now that I cant. Please" he nodded slightly, and I saw his eyes glitter with tears.

Then I walked to Dimitri. I somehow instinctively knew that if I went to Lissa second, I would disappear before I could say goodbye to him. I managed almost all the energy I had, and materialized before him. "Hey, Comrade." He looked up at me, with shock. I smiled at him. "Rose?" his voice sounded rusty from crying, and he quickly got up. It was like, when I talked to them individually, they became invisible to the two others. Lissa and Christian didn't even look at us. He wrapped his arms around me, and I kissed him. I could taste the salted taste of tears on his lips, and I let my arms wrap around him, and he cupped my face. His lips were just as warm and comforting as they always had been. Oh, how I wanted to stay. It was like a fire inside me. I wanted to stay so bad, that it almost hurt, but then Lissa crossed my mind, and I broke the kiss, and instead just held him. "she will make it, Roza." He said, as if he had read my mind. His voice was so desperate and pleading, I looked up at him. "you know I cant risk her life, just because I want to stay. I love you beyond life, Dimitri. And you know that. I need you to be strong. For me" he looked like he was in so much pain, he couldn't handle it. "no. I cant do that. It was supposed to be me, not you lying there. Anyone but **you**." He nearly whispered the word "you". I could feel tears press against my eyes, and I looked down. He cupped my chin, and made me look up. That was when the only tear left my eye. "but I also know that destiny is a cruel thing, and you cant let Lissa risk her life to save you. I love you Rose, and that is the only reason why I am not the smallest bit surprised that it is the only thing for you to do." His voice was full of pain and love, and I kissed him. again, he held my head, and his fingers felt like home to me. "I will miss you. I love you. I need to go." He nodded, and right before he let go of me, he kissed me again. The kiss was full of sorrow, and I almost couldn't bear it. I would really miss him. "goodbye Dimitri." I whispered. He brushed the hair out of my face, as I started sobbing. "Goodbye Roza" he said gently. I brushed his cheek, and then let go of him. to my horror, it was for good.

The last person I had to say goodbye to, and also to convince of letting go of me. I had saved an amount of energy that would make me visible to her, and I summoned it. "Lissa." I said gently. She stopped her fanatical healing, and I found it harder to stay here. "Rose! I did it! You are saved!" she laughed with relief, and it send a sting if hurt through my chest to see her so happy. I still couldn't feel my body when I reached out for it with my mind. It was still dead, and that was the way it had to stay. "no, Liss. My spirit is here because of you, an di cant tell you how grateful I am. You have given me a chance to say goodbye. She looked at me with a startled look on her face. "what? You cant be leaving, you are here now. You aren't dead." She reached out, and grabbed my hand. "no, I am not. Liss, you have to let me go. If you don't, you'll die from exhaustion. I wont allow it. But please, please Lissa. I cant leave if I know you hate me." I pleaded her. She looked at me, in a way she had never, ever looked at me before. She looked at me with genuine pain in her eyes. "you want me to let you go? Why don't you want to live, Rose!? Why do you have to be like this!?" she was shouting now. I winced. Then she did something, that was so much a Lissa thing, it made me cry. She hugged me. I held her so tight I could, without being afraid that I would hurt her. And as we stood there I whispered " I love you Liss. Goodbye." And then the world around my dead body vanished, and I stood beside Mason, crying. He pulled me into a hug, and I cried into his shirt. When we had stood there for a couple of minutes, he silently took m hand, and together we walked into the light that I had always been expecting. I smiled through the tears, as the white light absorbed me.

I had been right after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part of "is it time to go?" where we see Dimitri's point of view. Enjoy!**

Dimitri's Pov:

I had heard the noise, and joined the battle in the front yard. I didn't know how they had gotten in, but it didn't really matter now. They were here, and they had to be killed. I had pulled out my silver stake, and spun into the fight. I had spotted two other guardians there: Emil and Alberta.

They were battling their own Strigoi, and barely even noticed me. I lunged out against the first Strigoi. It blocked my hit, but in the second try, I staked it. It hissed, and fell to the ground. The next one attacked almost immediately after, and I caught it, as it tried to knock me over. It must have been young. An older Strigoi would never have tried that, it simply wasn't a smart move.

Suddenly, there were two of them, and just as he managed to kill one of them, he heard a familiar voice yell at him. His eyes strayed to her, and he saw that she was running towards him. The fear for her safety shot through him, but a proud, comforting feeling quickly assisted it. She was so brave and strong.

I had realized her words too late, but right as I prepared for his death, a torpedo of dark hair pushed the danger away from me. Rose.

She had been right. The Strigoi that came from behind, would have killed me. She had saved my life. I was about to smile gratefully at her, when I saw that she had problems with her Strigoi. It had her pinned down against the ground, and I could see that she couldn't escape the grip of the stronger creature. I might as well have been talking about her death sentence. And that scared me more than any Strigoi ever could.

Suddenly, the Strigoi I was fighting hit me on the shoulder, and my attention was violently pulled away from Rose. I was forced to concentrate fully on the disgusting, evil creature in front of me. I tried to trick it by pretending I was going to hit it in the shoulder, but really I would go for the heart with the other hand. The attack would probably worked, if it hadn't been because I suddenly heard Rose scream. It was a sound, that made me freeze completely, and my concentration fled from the Strigoi, to the woman I loved. The Strigoi had dug its teeth into her wrist, and the other hand was wrapped tightly around her neck. I was about to run to her, letting the other Strigoi go, but then it hit me from the side. I fell heavily to the ground. It hurt in my shoulder when I hit the stones, but I barely noticed. All I saw was Rose.

It took me all I had to drag my attention away from her, to fight this Strigoi, so that I could get to her. Fast, I lunged forward against it, but it slipped past me. A new scream came from Rose, this one more horrible than the other one. It made me shiver. I would never forget that scream as long as I lived. I saw at the corner of my eye, that the reason for her scream was that the Strigoi woman had buried her fangs I Rose's neck instead of her wrist.

The sight alone was enough for me. I jumped forward, staking the Strigoi in front of me with a single stab. It made the characteristic hissing sound, as it fell to the ground, dead. But I didn't even hear it. All I heard was the troubled breathing of Rose. With all my strength, I pushed the woman off of Rose, and she took a long, deep breath. Powered by aggression and fear, I jabbed the stake through her heart, and she hissed at me as she died. I pulled out the stake, and turned to Rose, as I heard her scary, hollow cough. She had managed to roll over onto her side, and I could see the blood, still running from her neck. She was pale as death, but I saw a warmth in her eyes. "Roza, oh no, oh no." I mumbled to myself, as I rushed to her side. I was about to let out an entire training lesson, telling her to hold on, to live. But she just pulled me into her embrace, and kissed me. I could feel her love flood me like a wave, and I kissed her back, telling her everything I couldn't have said with words. Though, I also felt the tiny little bit of sorry coming from her, and in that moment I knew she had already given up. I was about to tell her that there was no way in hell I would let her give up, but then she started talking, interrupting my thoughts. "I am so, so sorry. Look out for Lissa for me, will you? She will need you. And Christian. Make… make sure he… is safe" her voice was full of pain and hopelessness, and it killed me to listen to her. She had already given up on life, and it hurt me more than the fact that she was dying. My words sounded desperate, when I replied. . "no, don't say that. You will be looking out for Lissa, and Christian. You're going to be okay, Roza. You'll be okay." I brushed the hair that had strayed into her face away out of old habit, and she send me a weak smile. "don't give up." I whispered, but I am not sure she heard me. I could see that she was passing out, but I needed to keep her awake. The bloodloss alone would be enough to kill her, and the hit she had taken when she fell wasn't good either. Hell, none of this whole situation were. She looked at me, and I didn't know what to say. "I love you" she whispered all out of a sudden. It was said with so much honesty, I couldn't control the tears that filled my eyes. It hurt so much to see her like this. "I love you too. Hang on, Roza. Please." I begged her. I was usually a very quiet man, and I was hard to reach, but I almost never begged anyone for anything. She suddenly seemed loser in my grip, and I started running, sending her a silent apology, because I could only imagine how much it had to hurt. I suddenly noticed something, that made me even more afraid; she was falling asleep. I knew that if she did fall asleep, she might never wake up, and I couldn't handle that. I refused to. "No, Roza. Stay with me. More than ever, stay with me." The desperation in my voice had intensified, and I saw her smile a little smile. Where was Lissa? We needed to find her, quickly. "where… are you… taking me?" she said weakly. So weakly I flinched. Her voice that was usually so full of power and sarcasm, had faded to a shadow of what it used to be. "to Lissa". I had been waiting to tell her until she demanded an answer, because I knew immediately that she would resist. I knew the risk, but I had to try to save her. It wasn't as hard for me as it was for Rose, but I had to do it. I cared about Lissa like a little sister, but I loved Rose. As she started to complain, to resist, I just shook my head. Couldn't she see that I needed to do this? I couldn't let her die. Not without trying to save her. . "She is the only one that will be able to save you. I can't let you go Roza. And you know she will never forgive me if I don't bring you to her. If you don't let me, she wont forgive you eith-"

The Strigoi hit me from the side, and I swore internally. I had let myself be distracted by my worry, and I hadn't noticed the Strigoi. As I hit the ground, I hit my head on a rock, and everything went blurry. I opened my eyes, and the world spun. I tried my best to get up, to save her, but I couldn't.

I Rose roll around on the round, and as she turned towards me, I saw how her face was locked in a grimace of pain. Again, I tried to get up, and failed.

Suddenly, I saw the Strigoi lunging towards me, and I was prepared to fight my best, or die trying, but again Rose threw herself between me and death. I yelled out in terror, as both her and the Strigoi hurdled stumbled to the side. I didn't even hear the female scream that had joined my yell. Fear pumped through my veins like blood, and I felt like crying. No, she couldn't be doing this. Did she have no will to live? I tried with everything I had to get up, and after second try, I locked eyes with her. With my eyes I tried to make her get away. I tried to show her my fear, my sorrow and also that I loved her. She just smiled at me, and told me through her eyes that she loved me. Then she threw her and the Strigoi to the side, using her bodyweight. She pulled herself close enough for the Strigoi being unable to bite her. In the moment before the Strigoi made its move, that it would break her. Then the next thing heard, was the sound of her scream, as her bones broke from the weight of the Strigoi throwing them down onto the ground.

I stumbled towards them as quickly as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. The creature reached up, and with a snap, broke her neck. I threw myself into its side my stake first. It hissed to death, but I couldn't care less. All I saw was Rose, lying there on the ground, dead. I took her face in my hands, as she exhaled her last breath. "no, no, no. Roza!" I yelled at her. But she didn't answer. Suddenly, Lissa and Christian Ozera were behind me. Lissa was obviously crying, and tears streamed silently down Christians face. Normally I would have comforted them, like any good guardian would have, but right now I couldn't. I couldn't sit here and lie to them, telling them that it would be okay, when I deep down knew it wasn't. Lissa's face was twisted with pain, and she threw herself to the ground beside me and Rose, and placed her hands on top of her friend. I hadn't noticed it before I caught Christian looking at me, but then I realized that I was crying. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out why, but then it was clear to me - I had never felt so much loss or hurt by one persons death. It was horrible.

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed Rose's hand. It didn't matter now, that two of the students in the academy were watching, because they would understand.

All out of a sudden, it felt like my mind compelled me not to look at Christian. It was a strange feeling, but because Rose was all that mattered. I actually didn't know why Lissa was still trying, because Rose was only breathing very shallowly. There was no way at all that she would survive this, and I think that I knew that. I just didn't want to believe it.

It was foolish of me, really. I usually wasn't the irrational type. Loss and I grinded my teeth together, holding back the cries of anger and hurt. And the tears, I was absolutely sure would follow.

So instead of screaming and pulling out my hair, even though I wanted to, badly, I kept sitting there, staring at her. She was pale, and her breathing was shallow. Her hair was spread out on the ground under her head. It was sticky with blood, and he ran his fingers through it to untangle the dark locks. A pain shot through him, as he thought that even in death she was beautiful. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks, growing cold before they left his skin, dripping down onto the ground. All out of a sudden he heard a voice. "Hey Comrade" said a gentle voice, that I instantly recognized. I looked up, and saw Rose. But that couldn't be. "Rose?" I asked, with disbelief. I quickly got up, and stood in front of her. I needed to know if she was real, so I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel the heat that radiated from her skin, covered by her clothes. She pulled me into a kiss, and I didn't certainly not push her away. Instead, I kissed her back. Felt the warmth of her lips, and I cupped her face, letting my fingertips gently run over her jaw and cheeks.

I suddenly felt her thoughts going elsewhere, as she broke the kiss and just hugged me. I knew what she was thinking of. Lissa. I looked at the other girl, who was sitting on the ground trying to heal Rose. That was when I realized, that Rose weren't actually here. It was just her spirit that Lissa had brought back. "she will make it, Roza" I said, refusing to bow down to the true thought that was filling me. Lissa couldn't do it. She would die, and it was oh so selfish of me to want her to keep going.

But when I first realized that it was selfish of me, I let her go. My body was filled with a feeling of sadness, but also a feeling that it was okay. She was way too young, and I loved her more than life, but I was ready. I could let her go, if that was what she wanted. "no. I cant do that. It was supposed to be me, not you lying there. Anyone but **you**." I whispered now, afraid that if i spoke louder i might change my mind. She looked down, and I saw how sad she was. She didn't want to leave life, but I understood why she had to go. I cupped her chin, and made her look up at me. "but I also know that destiny is a cruel thing, and you can't let Lissa risk her life to save you. I love you Rose, and that is the only reason why I am not the smallest bit surprised that it is the only thing for you to do." I felt so much pain saying that, it was almost hard to say the words. I kissed her again, and this time it was goodbye. I could feel it in the both of us. I let my fingers run through her hair, and over her face. "I will miss you. I love you. I need to go." She stumbled over her words, but still the last sentence hit me like stones. _I need to go._ It meant forever. She would disappear forever. I held in a sob.

As she turned away from me, I desperately held on to her arm, pulling her into one last kiss. I tried to show her all the emotions that were running through me; sorrow, love, and the feeling of acceptance. As little as I wanted this, I had accepted that she needed to go. Not that I would ever stop loving her, because I wouldn't. "Goodbye Dimtri" She cried. "Goodbye Roza" I answered her as gently as I could without crying myself. She let her fingers brush over my cheek, and then I let her go. I watched as she disappeared, and then I dropped to the ground crying. "Goodbye Roza" I repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ookay, so here is Lissa's point of view. How does she handle it? Read, and find out!;)**

Lissa's Pov:

I had been in my room, when the Strigoi had attacked the school. As quickly as I could, I searched for Christian, my heart filled with fear. Was he okay? Where had he been when they had attacked? A ton of questions had fled through my mind.

Every minute I didn't find him was torture, but then it struck me: Rose. Rose had to be out there too, fighting. Because that is what she would do. Fearing for the lives of both, I finally decided with pained feeling (caused by the fact that I had to leave my best friend alone in a situation like this!) that she was better at defending herself than Christian were. I ran through the halls of the male Moroi dorms, and finally, finally bumped into him. "Christian!" I breathed, relieved to find him. "you're okay." I hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around me. As I pulled back, he looked behind me. "where's Rose?" he asked, confused. "I cant find her" I admitted, with a worried and pained expression. That determined look I was so used to seeing on his face appeared, and he grabbed my hand. "then let's go find her." He exclaimed. I nodded, and we set off to find her.

I suggested to look in the front yard after a couple of minutes of thinking. I had already cursed (very unlike me) the one-way bond, as I right now needed to know her location more than ever. Was she okay? Please, don't be hurt Rose. I didn't think I could bear it if she was.

That she would be out in the front, where there were most chaos and confusion was logical. She had always been reckless, and I liked that. Sometimes. Right now, it might get her killed.

When we reached the outer hallway, I immediately spotted her. She was being carried by Dimitri, and she looked like she was barely conscious. I covered my mouth to hold back a cry. Now wasn't the time. I started running towards them, but in that moment a Strigoi came running into them from the side, knocking them both to the ground. I screamed, and was paralyzed in the same spot. Rose couldn't even get up. She was pale like a ghost, and seemed weak. I soon realized that neither of them could get up, and the creature was getting closer. As the Strigoi lunged towards Dimitri, I saw the same defiance I always had connected to Rose, in her face, and then she threw herself into the Strigoi, so they both stumbled to the side.

I screamed, and covered my mouth. What on earth was she doing!? Fear ran through me with a power I had never felt before. I couldn't lose her. Not Rose. I barely felt Christian put his arms around me. I still couldn't move, I was too much in chock of scene that was playing out in front of me.

I saw as Dimitri desperately tried to get up, but I had a strange feeling that it wouldn't matter. Rose had already given up. I could feel it. But it didn't make it all better. I suddenly felt the hot feeling of tears running down my face, and reached up to wipe them away. A thought hit me all out of a sudden; I had always wondered if I would be able to feel it when Rose died. Maybe I would find out today.

Just the thought of her dying was enough to make me panic. Then suddenly, the Strigoi slammed her again the ground, and she screamed in pain. It was a horrible sound, and suddenly, I was able to move. I ran as fast I could, but I wouldn't get there in time. I heard the snap, as the Strigoi broke her neck, and a terrifying, horrible, empty feeling filled me. It must be the feeling of Rose missing. I screamed again. A scream filled with pain and sorrow. Dimitri had gotten the Strigoi off of her, and had staked it in a matter of seconds. I dropped to the side of the body of my best friend. "no, no, no, no, Rose wake up!" I yelled at her, tears streaming down my face. The pain that threatened to break me in half was agonizing. I put my hands on top of her heart, and focused as much as I could. I could heal her, I knew I could. I had to be able to heal her. "come on, Rose. Don't give up." I sobbed. For the first time ever, the blissful feeling I usually got from healing was overshadowed by fear and sadness. I mean, I could still sense that it was there, it just didn't have any power over me. I felt the magic flow through me, and in a matter of seconds, I could hear that she started breathing. It was shallow, but it was there, and I almost cried with relief. "come on Rose. You cant leave me." The adrenaline was running through me, and all out of a sudden I was happy for it. The exhaustion from healing was starting to get the better of me, but I refused to give up. I couldn't. if I gave up, it would mean the end for her.

Suddenly, a gentle voice said my name, and I looked up. I recognized her immediately. I had did it! I had brought her back! The relief that flowed through me was indescribable. "Rose! I did it! You're saved." I couldn't help it but laugh a little. She looked so much like herself. With the same dark brown hair, dark eyes and almond shaped eyes. She looked so much like a warrior. "no, Liss. My spirit is here because of you, and i cant tell you how grateful I am. You have given me a chance to say goodbye." it took me a couple of seconds to realize what she was saying. Was this really just her spirit? No. no, it couldn't be. She was standing there in front of me. She was okay. "what? You cant be leaving, you are here now. You aren't dead." I reached out, and grabbed her hand to prove that she was here. It was there, but it did feel different. It was cold in a way I couldn't put my finger on. "no, I am not. Liss, you have to let me go. If you don't, you'll die from exhaustion. I wont allow it. But please, please Lissa. I cant leave if I know you hate me." She looked desperate and pleading. I couldn't believe she was asking me to do this, to give her up. Was she really that hopeless? The fury that thought made me feel, and the pain shot through me, and out with the words I poured out over her, like a hot, stinking mass. "you want me to let you go? Why don't you want to live, Rose!? Why do you have to be like this!?" I yelled at her. She winced, and I felt that deep inside, it was the right thing to do. I could see how selfish it was of me to make her stay. She had already died once in her life, maybe it was time for her to go? That is what made me reach out and wrap my arms so tightly around her. As I did that, I felt the relief of letting go flood from me, into her. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around me. " I love you Liss. Goodbye." She whispered into my ear, and i started crying again. With tears streaming down my face, I cut off the magic that I knew what the only thing keeping her here, and she vanished in my arms. With a painful scream, I fell to the ground, as the bond for real was gone. It was far more painful than it had been the first time, and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, because it seemed to be the only way of making sure I wasn't going to fall apart. It felt like someone had reached inside my heart and my head and ripped out half of it. It was a painful, empty feeling and I cried. Christian wrapped his arms around me, and the three of us just sat there around Rose's dead body. Goodbye Rose, I said in my mind. Because this time, it really was goodbye.

 **Hii again, so this was the last chapter I am going to make. I just don't think that to get Christians point of view will do any good for the story so, here it ends! I hope you enjoyed it! I did. Please review if you have anything to say, I really love to read them so much.**


End file.
